geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
List of women in FLOSS
Women who contribute or are active in Open Source projects. Feel free to add! (in alphabetical order by surname, please) * Kristen Carlson Accardi - Linux kernel hacker, Linux kernel subsystem maintainer * Valerie Aurora - Linux kernel hacker * Mitchell Baker - Mozilla leader * Donna Benjamin - conference director linux.conf.au 2008, president Linux Users Victoria 2008/2009 * Suparna Bhattacharya - Linux kernel hacker * Rachel Blackman - founder and core developer, Ecartis list server * Silona Bonewald - Open Source Evangelist grid.org * Angela Byron - Drupal, winner Google O'Reilly Open Source Award 2008 for Best Contributor * Mallory (Mel) Chua - OLPC, Sugar * Erinn Clark - founder of Debian Women project, Debian developer * Danese Cooper * Leah Culver - DJango * Dilma Da Silva - K42, operating systems researcher * Selena Deckelmann - PostgreSQL Project * Melissa Draper - regional Ubuntu Membership Board, Ubuntu IRC Council * Máirín Duffy - lead of Fedora art team * Leah Duncan - lead organiser linux.conf.au 2009 * Audrey Eschright - founder of Calagator, an open source calendar project * Machtelt Garrels - Linux Documentation Project, founder of OpenDoc Society * Claire Giordano - Manager, OpenSolaris * Jes Hall, KDE contributer * Lesley Hawthorne - Google open source manager * Sarah Hobbs - Ubuntu release team, former Kubuntu core developer * Maureen Hoffert - Project manager, HP Open Source and Linux Lab * Emma Jane Hogbin - The Linux Documentation Project * Lynne Jolitz - co-lead developer, 386BSD * Dru Lavigne - BSD Certification Group, FreeBSD writing * Penny Leach, lead Mahara developer, Moodle developer * Nancy Mauro-Flude - Genderchangers Academy, Eclectic Tech Carnival (OSS education) free software artist, project manager and advocater. * Pauline Middelink - Linux kernel developer in late 1990s/early 2000s * Dorcas Muthoni, APC-Africa-Women (AAW) trainer, promoting open source software to African women, winner of Anita Borg Change Agent Award * Anne Nicolas - head of engineering, Mandriva * Nnenna Nwakanma - FOSSFA, OSI * Terri Oda - developer and documenter, Mailman * MaryBeth Panagos - activism for open media standards and OSS tools (Open Media Now) * Meredith L. Patterson - PostgreSQL, security tools * Celeste Lyn Paul - KDE Usability team * Akkana Peck - former Mozilla developer, GIMP trainer and writer * Stormy Peters - GNOME Foundation executive director * Christine Peterson - credited with originating the term 'open source' * Lydia Pintscher, community manager, Amarok * Silvia Pfeiffer - lead developer, ANNODEX project * Lynne Pope - Mambo developer, President Mambo Foundation * Allison Randal - Perl 6, O'Reilly * Deb Richardson - Mozilla developer relations lead, founder of LinuxChix * Jacinta Richardson - Perl, winner 2008 White Camel Award * Amaya Rodrigo Sastre - Debian developer * Joanna Rutkowska - Xen developer * Alolita Sharma - Open Source Initiative * Noirin Shirley - Apache documentation * Christine Spang - Debian developer, OLPC developer * Anuradha Suraparaju - Dirac open codec developer * Mena Grabowski Trott - co-lead developer, Movable Type * Brenda Wallace - Drupal hacker * Pia Waugh - Australian open source contributor and advocate * ... *